Best Friends
by Slayergirl1362
Summary: Starfire and Terra go to a movie together. please just read the fic, k?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I have not seen any episodes with terra in them, so if she is way out of character, I'm very, very sorry! I based this on part of my day today, and sorry any terra haters; she fits the role better than anyone. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for doing this before updating my other story, but inspiration fades if not acted on fast enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. If I did, nobody would be watching. Except for maybe any friends I bribed...

**Best Friends**

Terra and Starfire walked out of the movie theater. Terra was sipping from a regular sized Sprite, and Starfire from a bottle of Gatorade. Exiting from the cool theater into the hot summer afternoon, they walked over to a blue painted bench in the shade.They were waiting for the boys to pick them up. Starfire would be going with Robin to a restaurant, and Terra would go with Beast Boy to the arcade.

"So, did you have fun?" asked Terra.

"Yes, indeed. It was quite enjoyable!"

"Good. As long as you had fun."

"I apologize if you did not find it enjoyable," said Starfire, eyes growing big to emphasize her comment, "perhaps you would rather have spent the time with another?"

"No, no Star! It's fine! I love you, and I _love _spending time with you," protested Terra as she gave Starfire a one-armed hug and guided her over to the curb.

They stood there for a moment, in silence. The setting sun cast long shadows and lit up their faces. It was a little uncomfortably blinding when it fell in their eyes, but the trees' shadows shielded them some.

Attempting to start up a conversation, Terra spoke up.

"So how long have you known Raven?"

"I recall that I have known her from the time we began the Teen Titans. We have not spoken much recently, however. I feel that perhaps she is not my sorghren, or 'best friend', any longer."

"Then who _is_ your best friend?" inquired a curious Terra.

"So far, you."

A smile spread across Terra's face as she felt her heart warm. She hugged Starfire, and at that moment, Robin arrived. Starfire sat down behind Robin on his bike.

"Farewell, friend Terra!"

"Bye!" Terra waved after her friend, still smiling as they rode away.

Her friend who she loved like a friend, but also like, perhaps, a charge. Starfire was sweet and loving and just plain lovable.Terra thought on it for a while, and finally found the right word for it. _Sister_. She loved Starfire as more than just a friend; she loved her as a sister. And that is, perhaps, what a best friend's love is. A sisterly love.

Beast Boy arrived, and Terra walked over to him.

"So how was the movie?"

"Perfect."

A/N: So tell me. How did _you_ like my day? Lol. btw, when i said "charge" i meant that terra feels a guardian/charge relationship where she is defensive of Starfire. review peeps!


	2. Mail

A/N: this was, again, supposed to be a one shot people. But **Starfire/Sailor Moon** asked me to try my bestest to think of more for this story, so here is another chapter. This is for **Starfire/Sailor Moon.** And sorry for taking so long** Starfire/Sailor Moon.**

**Kibbit**: thank you! 

**Titan StarFire 100**: I'm really sorry, but this chapter's probably going to be kinda short too. I just don't do long chapters well, sorry. plz try to get past that. And also, sorry that I didn't mention what the couples did, but this fic is centered around the friendship of terra and starfire, and that really didn't fit. However, I tried to mention some of what happened, and if you really have a burning desire to know what happened, I may be able to have terra and starfire talk about it.

**NNY273000**: I know it doesn't really fit into the story, and it kinda isn't supposed to. This fic is inspired by real things that happened between my friend and me. Hope you still like it though. Thank you for your review!

**King Cheetah**: thank you for your review. I'm not trying to make excuses or anything, but the reason I don't really have much by way of thoughts, especially those of starfire is because this was based on what really happened and I kinda don't know what she was thinking. Heh. I guess I coulda put in a little more if what I was thinking though. And there kinda wasn't much talking going on in the first place- mostly feeling. Thanks again for reviewing. This chapter has a little more feeling though no dialogue. Hope you enjoy it, and please review again!

**Lomesir**: thank you! And no way this is a slash- it focuses on the _friendship_ of Starfire and Terra, based on my _friendship_ with my friend.

**Starwave**: love!!!! Thankies so much!!!! More luvs hugs and kisses!!!! B.F.F.!!!!!

**Helga Moon**: thanks for the review!! From what I've heard, Terra _is _kinda nice though, isn't she?

**Redflame08**: thank you! Well, since I was asked, I am writing so more, so now it kinda is longer. :) plz read and review, and I hope you enjoy it!

**FreyOfDavis**: yeah, she does kinda have that personality. I kinda meant the feeling to apply in the sense that terra sort of helps with teaching Starfire stuff, and maybe protecting her from some stuff, like if anyone made fun of starfire without starfire's realizing it or something like that.

**Starfire/Sailor Moon**: thanks so much!! This chapter is for you, cuz it was a one shot, but you're pretty much the only one who _asked _for more- everyone else either realized it was a one shot or didn't read the author's note and just supposed I would make another chapter. Not that I am not grateful for all the reviews. But, yeah, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the teen titans cuz... well cuz I don't, and someone else who is older and maybe smarter does. maybe smarter.

Chapter 2 

Today was a rainy day, droplets of water pouring from the skies. Terra sat down on her bed in her room, simply being. Today was a calm day.

But the fact remained that Terra was, beneath it all, restless. She had things to do, but no desire to do anything. She didn't know what she wanted to do. So she sat, and simply spent time existing. Thinking. Feeling. Pacing. Running her fingers through her hair.

And time passed. Today was a quiet day. Presently, an envelope was slid under Terra's door. She picked it up, and examined it, curious. The softly pink, scented material from which it was made told her that the sender was Starfire.

Mild surprise stirred inside Terra. After that movie so many weeks ago, Starfire and she had spent much time together. They giggled about how Terra had totally beat Beast Boy at the video games they'd played at the arcade. How furiously Robin had blushed that night at the restaurant he had taken Starfire to. But they had drifted a bit, and the movie nights between them had decreased until they had all but stopped.

Half thoughts and wonderings drifted through Terra's mind as she opened the envelope and pulled out a card. There was nothing very distinctive about the card- it was quite plain. A few flowers graced the cover, and the cursive words "just thinking of you" flowed over them. But as Terra read the words inside, she felt the restless feeling inside her fade, like water that calms as the storm goes. Starfire wanted to go to the movies more often. Maybe even tonight. They were still best friends.

Terra's good mood lasted as evening crept in unnoticed through the clouds as the rain continued.

Tonight was a peaceful night.

A/N: Plz review. sorry for shortness, and hope you liked it!


End file.
